


Journal

by VerilyHane



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Parent-Child Relationship, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilyHane/pseuds/VerilyHane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga’s eyebrows rise to the top. “What utter nonsense are you two about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal

“Unhand me!” Loki shrieks, outraged. His little fist pushes against Thor, but he is only 5 years old, and Thor’s 10.

 

Thor’s hold only tightens, angry that his little brother would stoop so low. “I will, once you tell me where you hid it!”

 

Loki cringes, his crocodile tears has no effect on Thor. _Although usually, they do_.  “I didn’t hide anything! Mother!”

 

Thor is quick enough to let go, but his face is red and his hands are itching to strangle his brother.

 

Frigga opens the door a second later. Loki- _the fiend that he is_ \- rushes towards her. “He’s trying to kill me mamma!”

 

“Am not!”

 

Frigga’s eyebrows rise to the top. “What utter nonsense are you two about?”

 

Thor’s red face only gets redder, “He stole my journal!”

 

Frigga looks down at Loki’s tearful face. He is trembling behind her, but the ends of his lips are dragged down by his anger.

 

“Loki did you do it?” Loki shakes his head firmly, but doesn’t say anything else.  “Do you know where it is?

 

Loki freezes, he looks like he is about to run away, but Frigga grabs him by the shoulders, gently.  “Loki, do you know who stole it?”

 

“I told him it was Sif, but he won’t believe me,” Loki says, a little unhappy. “He’ll believe anything Sif says because-because he has a huge crush on her-he won’t believe me.”

 

Frigga has known Sif since she was just a toddler. She was close friends with her mother, and if what Loki said was true, she would have to contact her mother.  She went back to Thor, who was glaring at his brother unashamed.

 

“Sweetie,” She says to Thor, “did you speak with Sif?”

 

Thor settles for a second, and contemplates the answer, “She told me Loki must have stolen it. Sif could never do something so mean. Never,” and later adds as a second thought, “unlike my little, _tiny_ , brother,”

 

Loki is suddenly in Thor’s face, his hands land right on Thor’s chest, and Thor stutters a few steps back, “I hate you!”

 

Frigga watches as Loki runs down the hall. She tries to stop him, but Thor is a little stunned, and she realizes his lips are quivering too. She reaches out to him, one hand on his shoulder, “I will call Sif’s mother later. I now this book is important,”

 

“I wrote a lot of-of things, mom.” Thor says cutting her off mid-sentence.

 

“We will find it, okay?”

 

Thor inhales sharply, choking on a sob, “I wrote stuff-a lot of _stuff_ \- and now the whole schools know about it!”

 

Frigga pauses, working out what Thor is saying until she finally understands. “Your father and I will go the school tomorrow. Right now, Thor, look at me, I want you to go downstairs and apologize to your brother. “

 

Thor gives a small okay, sniffling. She takes her phone out of her pocket, watching as Thor walks down the hallways, “Hello, Mrs.Óþekkt is Sif home?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This may become a series.


End file.
